The sin of the father
by midnightquill
Summary: Martin must pay the price for being the son of the deputy director. Will Victor even bat an eyelash at his son's pain. Please be nice this is my first fanfic! Beware Martin wump!
1. Chapter 1

Jack strode into the bullpen, his manner suggesting business. Monday mornings were not his favorite time to work, but someone had to find the missing people in New York. Glancing to his right, he noticed Danny and Samantha hunched over Vivian's desk, looking at some photos of her kids. A sharp cough from Jack jolted the team into motion.

"Mornin' Boss!" Danny smiled sheepishly at Jack.

With a nod of acknowledgment he headed towards the conference table. "Over here, people. We have a missing person."

The small gang swiftly moved at the mention of new case.

"What's up?" Samantha asked pointing to the file Jack held in his hand.

"Frank Valen, the notorious crime boss, was released from prison yesterday…"

Jack paused and looked around, "where's Martin?"

For the first time the gang noticed that one of their own was missing.

"Maybe he slept in," Danny replied.

Jack gave off a kind of growl and said, "Call his house Danny and tell him to get his ass here ASAP. He better have a good excuse, or I'm going to have his hide."

Danny nodded and stepped outside. Grabbing his cell phone he dialed Martin's land line. The phone rang for a minute before the machine picked it up. Danny's anger towards his co-worker grew by the minute. He tried Martin's cell, and again no answer. Walking back into the office he shrugged at Jack. "He didn't pick up his home or cell phone."

"Danny, go to his house…find him…do something!" Jack shouted in frustration. He was already stressed from his divorce and work, now he had to track down an AWOL agent. His day was turning out to be just peachy. He watched as Danny exited the office at a speedy gait.

"Back to the briefing. Frank Valen was released from prison yesterday on parole. He was supposed to report into his parole officer but never made it. Samantha, find out what you can on Valen. Vivian, the parole officer's name is Dana Nance. I want you to go talk to her. I'm going to pay a visit to Frank's family."

Danny walked up the flight of stair leading to Martin's apartment. Reaching his friend's floor, he sighed and walked down the hallway. He got an uneasy feeling in his gut when he saw Martin's door ajar. Grabbing his gun he entered the apartment, his movements swift and practiced. Worry for his friend rose at the condition Martin's apartment was in. Martin always kept his place clean and tidy, but now shelves were knocked over and his stuff was a mess. The site screamed of a struggle. His heart pounding, Danny holstered his gun and steps farther into the living room. Looking around shell shocked he notices a note on the coffee table:

_Dear agents,_

_It's time for Victor to pay for what he did! Pay me 1 million dollars or Marty dies. I will contact you later. _

_Frank Valen_

Danny gasped as he remembered the briefing this morning. Jack had said something about Frank Valen. Picking up his phone he called Jack, "Jack? It's Danny. Martin's been kidnapped…I'm on my way." Grabbing the note he left the apartment trying not to disturb any evidence.

Danny rushed into the office, heading strait for Jack.

Jack looked up from his desk and noticed Danny storming towards him. He jumped up and met him half way. His anger at Martin this morning, faded to immense worry.

"What have you got Danny?" Jack asked as Sam and Vivian joined the circle.

"Read this," Danny hissed as he shoved the note into Jack's hand.

Jack read the note out loud; he was confused on what Victor Fitzgerald had to do with Frank Valen.

"Sam, did you finish that back up check?" Jack asked turning to his worried agent.

With wild eyes she looked to her boss. The thought that Martin was missing was almost unbearable. "Not yet. I'll get right on that."

Sunday Night (Night of kidnapping)

Martin walked heavily to his door. The only thing he was interested in right now was sleep. Grabbing the door knob he inserted his key, and pushed his way into his apartment. He threw his keys on the table and stripped down to his boxers and undershirt. His eyelids were drooping by the minute as he stepped towards his bedroom.

Before he could exit the living room, someone grabbed him from behind and placed a rag over his mouth. Panic overtook him as he recognized the undeniable smell of chloroform. With the last of his energy he gave a desperate heave backwards, trying to break his captors hold. The only thing he accomplished was to knock over his bookshelf and bump a few tables. He started to feel the effects of the chloroform, and the last thing he remembered before his world went black, was his knees hitting the floor.

12 hours missing…

Samantha Spade sped read through the FBI database looking up info on Valen. A name caught her eye so she stopped to read the report. She gasped as she realized who had sent Frank Valen to jail, Victor Fitzgerald. She started out of her seat as she realized why Martin had been taken. Valen was out for revenge, because apparently Victor had gone under cover as a henchman for Valen, and when the cops swarmed Valen's house his five year old son had been accidentally shot and killed in the confusion.

She ran to Jack's office and told him what she had found.

Jack breathed out a heavy sigh. His day just became more complicated. He turned to Sam and said, "I have to call Victor. He should know that his son was kidnapped."

15 hours missing…

Victor Fitzgerald stormed into office worry lines etched in his facial features. He went strait to Jacks office and snarled, "Were the hell is my son?"

Jack started out of his chair shaken. With a small shake of his head he said, "Do you remember Frank Valen?"

Victor's face turned as white as a sheet and he gasped. "We have to find my son. Valen will kill him without a seconds thought."

Jack lead the older Fitzgerald to the conference table and the team briefed him about the situation with his son.

A young agent tapped on Jack's shoulder and held a video tape out for Jack to take. "This came for you, sir."

Jack snatched the video without a word and headed to his office, Victor hot on his heals. With a glance to the rest of his team he signaled for them to follow him.

Popping the tape into the VCR the first thing he noticed was that it was shot in an old warehouse or something. With his crew and Martin's father huddled around his desk they held their breath as they waited for someone to appear. A man's dark silhouette showed on the screen and his face came into focus. His eyes burned with barely contained rage.

"Hello, Victor! Remember me? I remember you! You ruined my life and that of my son's too. Now it's your turn to watch your son suffer," Frank spat.

A low growl emitted from Victor's throat as his son appeared on the screen. Martin's white undershirt was dirty and speckled with blood. He had a deep gash on his cheek bone where something had impacted with his face, and he had another gash on his slightly swollen bottom lip. He was gagged and he was tied to a chair.

In the distance you hear a snarl and Valen appears beside Martin. He proceeds in punching Martin hard in the stomach and chest. Martin is jolted backwards with each punch and the pain shines through his eyes, yet he refuses to cry out.

Valen turns to the camera and asks, "Had enough? Well I haven't" He pulls a small knife from his pocket and stabs Martin in the right shoulder, then again in the stomach. Blood instantly soaks Martin's shirt and he cannot help a cry of pain, muffled by the gag that was shoved into his mouth.

Danny growls in anger, Vivian and Sam turn their heads in disgust, and Victor slams his fists onto the table.

The last thing on the tape was Frank smiling and saying, "Victor I want my money. Drop it in the middle of Madison Square Garden, once I get my money I will let Marty go. Understood? Well, if you don't comply, then your son dies." The last remark was said with the camera focused on an unconscious Martin.

The first thing Martin was aware of when he regained consciousness was the pain. His whole body ached, but his two stab wounds burned something fierce. The wounds from the knife were not life threatening, but they could be if they were left untreated for too long. He was also aware that he no longer sat in a chair, but was tied to a pole in the wall. The most comfortable position he could find was to sit strait up with his back resting against the pole.

The small movement of sitting caused his world to fade in and out, almost making him loose consciousness once again. He looked up sharply when he heard some kind of door open to his right.

"Good morning, Marty!" Frank Valen walked up to him with fake niceness. "I see you have had a rough day." Frank looked at him with cold eyes and snarled, "how about something to drink?"

He grabbed Martin by the collar and cut the twine binding his hands. Two of Valen's men led Martin by the arms into another section of the warehouse.

Martin groaned as he foresaw what was to come next. In the middle of the room sat a tank of water and a chair. He was forcefully dragged to the edge of the tank. With a nod from Valen, one of the goons gripped Martin's hair and shoved his head under the water.

The gag made it even harder for Martin to hold his breath under water. When he resurfaced, he was barely given enough time suck air in through his nose, before his head was shoved back under the water.

Martin's vision started to go black around the edges when finally he was pulled away form the tank. He thankfully sucked air in, soothing his burning lungs.


	2. Chapter 2

"I talked to Valen's parole officer…she hasn't even met him yet! The day he went 'missing' was supposed to be their first appointment. When Valen didn't show she called the cops thinking they had a runaway. Eventually the case was handed over to us," Vivian sighed as she relayed this information to Jack.

Jack nodded and walked back to his office. He felt stupid for the anger towards Martin this morning.

Samantha and Danny watched the tape over and over again, trying to get any clue as to Martin's location. All they had gained so far was that he was in some kind of warehouse which wasn't much to go on.

Sam's stomach rolled and she ran to the restroom. She couldn't stand to watch Martin suffer any longer.

Danny reached over and turned the T.V. off with disgust. He was going to kill the bastard who did this to Martin. He looked up as a pale Samantha walked back into the room.

"Feel better?" Danny asked in concern.

Sam shook her head no but otherwise didn't comment. Her brain went into agent mode and she kick-started into gear.

"What do we know?" She asked Danny.

"That Martin is in a warehouse!" His words practically oozing with sarcasm. "Look I don't get the point of this. We already knew…" He was cut off by Samantha.

"We _also_ know he is in or close to New York because of the ransom drop…remember Valen wanted the drop to be at Madison Square Garden?"

Danny nodded, "Still that's not a lot."

Sam shrugged, "at least it's something."

…

Martin didn't have enough time to pull in any air before he was being shoved back under water. His gasped, but only managed to swallow more water. When he was raised from the tank, he was barely conscious. He could smell something coppery and he realized that his nose was bleeding.

"Marty…daddy's little boy!" Valen screamed in his face. "I had a son once, but your father murdered him. So guess what…I'm going to get the money and then kill you!"

Valen reached over and yanked Martin's head up by his hair and asked, "Are you listening to me?" He snarled when Martin didn't react and gripped his hand around the younger mans throat. Lifting Martin into a standing position he slammed him into a wall.

"Look at me…" Valen grated.

Martin looked at his captor with such hatred and defiance that Valen nearly stepped back.

Valen kneed Martin in the groin watch as he fell to the ground helplessly. He could hear the laughter of the other men all around him.

Martin lashed out and managed to knock a surprised Valen to the floor with him. With a wild yell Martin straddled Valen and started to rain blow after blow onto his unprotected face. He felt rough hands pulling his backwards and the last thing he remembered was a savage kick to the head.


	3. Chapter 3

(20 hours missing)

Jack's head shot up when he heard the sound of the office phone ring. It took only a matter of seconds before the whole team was positioned around the table.

With a shaky hand Jack reached out picked the phone up and said, "Malone."

"I want Victor," a husky voice spat.

Jack turned to his team and signaled for silence, he pointed his hand at Victor and put the phone on speaker.

"How is my son?" Victor demanded.

"That is not how this little game is going to work! I will ask the questions and you will answer them…that is if you want to see your son again," Valen hissed.

"Fine," the older Fitzgerald said reluctantly.

"Where is my money?" Valen asked.

"It takes time to get one million dollars through the bank," Victor growled at the phone.

"Well better hurry up, Marty doesn't have much time left. Tick…tock!" Valen laughed.

"I want to know that my son is still alive," Victor prayed that Martin was okay.

"If you insist," Valen sighed.

There was a short pause and then what sounded like someone being dragged.

"Hello?" The gang gave a sigh of relief as Martin's broken voice could be heard around the room.

"We are going to find you Martin, just hold on!" Jack shouted.

"Jack please help m…" Martin's sentence was cut short. Over the line you could hear a strangled gasp and then a cry of pain. You could hear a struggle and Marin's faint curses, and then a loud thump which ended with an eerie silence.

"The drop is tomorrow at 5:00 a.m.!" Valen sounded out of breathe.

The phone went dead, leaving the agents in a daze. All of the team wanted to rip Valen's throat out.

Martin gritted his teeth as he was yanked away from the phone, his battered body reacting instantly to the pain. He couldn't help as a small gasp escaped his lips. A fist connected solidly with his jaw and he cried out in pain from the unexpected blow. He tried to regain his footing, but only managed to get to his knees before they were upon him. He fought desperately to get away, giving quite a struggle. The last thing he knew was a pipe coming towards his head in slow motion. It hit its mark and he sunk back to the floor, breathe coming in short pants.

He heard Valen's voice as if it echoed down a tunnel, "The drop is tomorrow at 5:00 a.m.!" Then Martin's world swam into oblivion.


End file.
